Big Chill (E-10)
Big Chill is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Necrofriggian from the planet Kylmyys. Appearance Big Chill is a humanoid, moth-like alien whose four wings and antenna can fold up into a hooded robe (much akin to a poncho), giving him the appearance of a phantom. Big Chill has a black body with cyan patches on his arms, shoulders, legs, the back of his wings, and the back of his neck that resemble ice chunks. Each patch has thick blue outlining except for the ones on his wings, which are outlined in black. There is also a black line that runs on the edge of the outer margin on the back of each wing. He carries a moth like collar around his neck, while he carries the same thing as spikes around his eyes, resembling ice shards. On his torso are three plates. One resembling the chest, a shorter plate under the chest, and one resembling the stomach with a detailed eight-pack. On his face are blue cheeks and underjaw, a mouth that always shows bluish white teeth, and large green eyes with dark green spots. The top of his head also sports a blue Y-shaped marking that extends over his scalp. He has four white claws that resembles 3 fingers and a thumb on each hand, and two toes on each foot and a third toe-like extension on his ankles. Big Chill wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Powers and Abilities Big Chill is capable of breathing a gas, wind or beam that reduces the temperature surrounding it, turns to ice constructs mid air or upon touching a target, or encasing a target completely in ice. His breath can also be as strong as wind, enough to push heavy objects or being down at full force. Big Chill can also generate ice generating beams from his hands which he can manipulate. Big Chill is able to cause ice constructs he can manipulate to form on the ground by touching it. Big Chill was capable of generating spiked balls of ice around his fists, as well as hurling ice spikes. He could also cause these spikes to sprout from the ground that surrounds him. Big Chill can create an attack with an "icy uppercut," as well as manipulate the cold around him to make a frosty tornado. Big Chill can become intangible, to the point where he can cause objects to freeze by phasing through them, though he can choose not to. Like most Necrofriggians, Big Chill is immune to extreme temperatures, both hot and cold and can also survive underwater, and the vacuum of space. Big Chill has enhanced strength as he can use his feet to hold things while flying or he can use his claws to crush objects enough to leave marks. Weaknesses Big Chill's intangibility is useless against opponents who can also turn intangible, as their intangibility cancels out. Big Chill's intangibility is consciously used, not reflexively, which means he can't use his intangibility if he is caught off guard. Big Chill has shown a weakness against electricity as it can hit him while he is intangible. Instances include when he was hit by Shock-O's electrical attack, when Ethan was taking care of the Weatherheads in a science museum in (a future episode.) History * Big Chill first appeared in Tricks of the Trade. Big Chill lost to the Weatherheads, and escaped a research lab. * In Child's Play, stuck as an infant, Big Chill defeated Nanny Nightmare's goons. * In ''A Mutt's Tale'', Big Chill attempts to stop the fireworks armor from going off. * In The Galvanic Mechamorph Crisis, ''Big Chill defeated Professor Proff. * In ''A Storm Is Coming, Mr. 10, Big Chill was used twice. First time to defeat a Dravek, and the second time to stop the Weatherhead's weapon from going off. * In Under The Influence, Big Chill saved a group of prom kids. * In ''Dream A Little Dream Of Me'', Big Chill battled Glitched Maggie. * In Burning the Ashes and Brightening Spirits, Big Chill was defeated by Pyrexia. Appearances * Tricks of the Trade * Child's Play (used as Little Chill, selected alien was Slapstrike) * A Mutt's Tale (cameo) * The Galvanic Mechamorph Crisis * A Storm Is Coming, Mr. 10 x2 * Under The Influence * ''Dream A Little Dream Of Me'' * Burning the Ashes and Brightening Spirits Trivia *Big Chill's design resembles the altered and more famous interpretation of Mothman. *Big Chill has many similarities from D.C.'s Blue Beetle. *Big Chill's design was inspired by the Pokemon Yveltal as one of the co-designers was inspired by the Pokemon Yveltal, his wings are very similar to the design. Alanomaly also added onto the design when he suggested he should have white claws. *Big Chill was originally supposed to have the Omnitrix on his collar to have more unique Omnitrix placements, but Alanomaly preferred it'd be on his chest to keep the design more closer to the original. Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Necrofriggians Category:Aliens Category:Ice Aliens Category:Flight Aliens Category:Intangibility Aliens Category:Underwater Breathing Aliens Category:Space Survivability Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens